Naruto : Suna's Kyubi Jinchuriki
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: What would happen if Naruto knewed about his parents when he was kicked out of the orphanage? What would happen if he took the exam at nine? What would happen if Temari saves his life? Let's find out how our favorite blond ninja progress in an epic quest. Strong! Mokuton! Seal master! Smarter! Naruto. NaruTema story. Hiatus!
1. Plogue!

**AN: I don't own Naruto. Do you?**

 **Anyway, this is a fast-paced prologue. In short, it'll explain why Naruto is very Ooc. Also, it's mostly narrative style rather than including much dialogues. But in the next chapters, dialogues will be much more present than in this prologue.**

* * *

 **Story Summary** **:** Naruto found out about his parents, and many other shinobi knowledges. He never knewed that he have a very rare bloodline. He never knewed why his father did what he did until the time he confronted him thanks to a certain snake. He fled his home village thanks to a traitor. What will he do when he meets a certain family in Suna? How will he and his precious people rise? Let's find out the epic journey of Uzumaki Naruto...

 **Warning :** **Naruto is almost as strong as he was in the valley of the end. Meaning he's stronger than the begin of Shippuden. The reason is that he trained since he's four years old! Yes, four years old!**

* * *

 **Naruto age four...**

The young Uzumaki strolled through the streets. He was kicked out of the orphanage that was his shelter. Well, shelter is exagerated, but it still beats living on the streets. As he strolled, he was unnaware that this would change his life.

He saw an emptry two-story house. Definitely a very luxurious one. He asked himself why it was abandoned? Why no one baught it? His curiousity had the better of him, he walked to the gates.

He saw an odd shaped writting on the pillar. He tried to push the gate. "Tried" is the key word, as it didn't budge. Naruto checked the lock. To his shock, the gate was unlocked...

He was in deep thoughts. He once heard about 'seals'. Acting by instinct, he smeared some of his blood over the writting. To his shock, the gates opened. When he got in, it immidiatly closed.

Naruto explored the abandoned mansion. Well, double story house is more accurate. He was amazed how much books and scrolls he found on the library. But there's something that shocked the toddler...

This was the Yondaime Hokage's house. He saw his picture. He saw also the picture of a beautiful red-haired woman. He assumed that she's his wife. But the one thing that shocked him the most, was the fact that his name was on a room.

Naruto entered the room per curiosity. However, he immidiatly closed it back. He slept on the dusty couch, and spent half of the night crying...

Why he, the son of the Yondaime Hokage was hated so much? Why no one talk to him? Why all peolpe were either mean to him, either completely ignore him?

Those questions remained unanswered, and for a long five years...

The morning, Naruto started learning Fuinjutsu. The first thing he learned was the storage seal. He readed about chakra once and how to manipulate it. He was able to somehow store almost all the ninja related scrolls and books, which wasen't much...

Ten books about Fuinjutsu. Seven books about Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and many exercices. Another book about Vacuum manipulation. Another book about fire masterity. One about earth chakra exercices. He found some scrolls which one had the title "Uzumaki clan Hijutsus". Three scrolls were there, one for lightning jutsus, one for wind jutsus and the last for water jutsus. As he was getting out, he found something much more interesting than he thought...

Four books and four scrolls were there. Three books were about wind, water and lightning chakra and many ideas about jutsus. The fourth and the four scrolls were about something he NEVER dreamed of : "How to unlock the Mokuton" was the title of the book. The four scrolls were about the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama's Kekkei Genkai : THE Mokuton.

He smiled to himself. Never in anyone's wildest dreams the potential to unlock the wood element. He pinched himself, multiple times, just to make sure that this is not a dream but a reality. He never thought that this is the first step in his epic journey that will make his name a legend that would last for generations. He thought about it, this is HIS inheritence, so he will claim them and he won't care what would happen. For better or for worst, let the things just go.

* * *

The Hokage's office...

Sarutobi Hiruzen was really worried. Naruto, a four years old toddler was kicked out. This was his nightmare for the past years. He now regretted all the time he didn't visit the boy. However, his regret was short-lived, as the very boy that hunted his thoughts was now in front of him...

But there's something odd, his eyes have completely changed...

Naruto's vibrant mischivious blue eyes, or half-dull blue-grey eyes when his mask is off, were not present. Instead, his eyes showed one emotion : Fury. An endless burning rage with no bounds nor pit. A wrath that can easily consume anyone else. But within the fires of the fury, there's that saddness. A deep, hollow and endless saddness. Saddness of lost, betrayal and regrets. What ignited those emotions? Hiruzen sighed as he took a closer look...

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Naruto remained silent. His eyes showed Hiruzen the answer loud and clear : Why I didn't live in my parent's house? Why was I put in the orphanage? Why did everyone treat me like that despite the fact that I'm a Hokage's son? Why was I this betrayed by everyone? Didn't my parents leave a godparent? Why?

Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto-kun, I know you're angry at this. I give you my honest and humblest appologies, but you must listen to me, at every word I'll tell you." Naruto noded as Hiruzen loaded his pipe with tabacco and litted it before he told him about everything. And by everything it he told him about his parents, how they died, why he can't reveal anything, even his future training. Then Hiruzen gave Naruto some advises and a chakra paper to know his affinity. Then, he wished the boy luck.

Naruto even got an apparetement. Something he apreciated it wasen't for the lonliness he felt. However, he found out that practicing Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and pranks are the best distraction he had. For the next two years, Naruto trained hard. Very, very hard...

* * *

 **Naruto Age six...**

Naruto finally entered the Academy. Now he would be training to be a real ninja. He would learn so much in Konoha's Academy, won't he, right?

Wrong! It turned out that in the academy, well, school is MUCH closer to reality. Matter of fact, after a whole week where they learned only theories, he just had enough. He practically exploded. Snaped. Gone nuts. Completely lost it. He actually yelled at the top of his lungs, which almost caused the whole academy hears of his rant, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SENSEI? ARE WE TRAINING TO BE NINJAS OR TRAINING TO BE A DEADWEIGHT? ARE WE LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE OR DIE ON OUR FIRST MISSION?" Iruka remained silent for a whole half an hour. A kid, six years old is able to see what's wrong...

"Naruto, you got detention!" Was the answer that snapped him. He now truelly saw red as he throwed a torrent of swears and curses at Iruka, the academy, the civilians, and everyone that wronged him before he left his seat and went to the window. He simply jumped out. He had the ONLY information he needed from this screwed up academy. He felt that he did the right thing, but he have no idea how right he is...

He spent a whole week training like a mad man. He was litteraly possessed. He trained harder than he thought he would ever do. He discovered that he have much more chakra than average, closer the a high-experienced chunin than anything else. He was trying to control that gift. Little did he know that the more control and use he gains, the more his reserves increase at the same time...

At the end of the week, exactly on Sunday, Naruto heard some knocks on his apparetement door. He went and answered the door. He was kind of surprised that Umino Iruka was standing in front of him his hands on his hips. Naruto sighed, 'Great! What a great day I'll have!' He signed for his teacher to get in...

Iruka sitted at a chair like Naruto before he sighed, "I appologize Naruto. You were right and I was angry at that. Truth can hurt sometimes." Naruto frowned at this, "Maybe I went too far with my rant? I dunno, I said too much. I guess that... I was angry, very angry." Iruka thought about it, this kid may had it much worst than most adults, ninja or not. So, the least he can do is to find out why he quited, "Naruto, why you quited attending the academy? I mean, if there's a problem..." Naruto shook his head, "A problem? You mean that nobody looks at me like a human? Or those cold stares that bored a hole through my soul? Or that no one let his children come close at me, let alone play or talk to me? If that's what you mean by problem, then what's the big issues? What's a huge prolem?"

Iruka was shocked to see the six years old this angry. He swore that Naruto didn't told him yet the real problem, just the minor issues. That was not good at all. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if your life is this hard, but maybe you need to attend the academy two years later, in order to have kids your age." Naruto sighed, "I don't truelly think this will work, but I'll give it a try..."

* * *

 **Naruto age nine (Beginning of our story!)...**

Naruto sighed as he entered his lonely messy apparetement. Truth be told, he learned how to make sealing scrolls, explosive tags, and many other Fuinjutsus. His Taijutsu was through the roof, for a nine years old. His Ninjutsu improved a lot. He was actually skilled when it comes to wind jutsus. He was actually able to shock Iruka when he performed a Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) in his first day.

However, most of his strength remained unknown only to him. Not to mention his 'Guest' who even he dosen't know about, yet.

Like all days, when he got bored, he performed a prank. This time, the Hokage monument was his target. He was amazed how lax the security was. He was able to paint the damn mountain without anyone noticing him until he finished. That was saying something...

'Stupid Iruka-sensei! Why did he made me clean up? I mean I lost a whole day because of him!' Naruto grumbled mentally before he sealed all his scrolls and books, that was his inheritence that's it, and putted them under his pillow.

Naruto, over the years, kept the only thing to remember his parents ALLWAYS in his posession. Whenever he go, that tiny scroll was allways hidden under his jacket. He actually sewed a pouch into his own mesh armor to be able to carry it everywhere. It was a part of him. It was his fifth limb. It was THAT important for him...

Naruto was now able to use earth, water and wind chakra natures. His wind was the easiest. However, he was able once to put his old man's theory about using one hand to perform handseals. He was able once to use water in his left hand and earth in his right hand. He finished the separated handseals by a 'Mi' or 'Snake' Handseal. He was shocked and glad when he saw the results. Shocked by the result : he was able to use the legendary Mokuton. The wood release was the rarest Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline limit known so far. Even among the Senju clan, it's still very rare...

He was glad that no one but him know. (Well, no one human that's it!) He knewed that this would put him in a more hole of troubled water. He kept it secret. Not even Iruka, Teuchi or even Hiruzen knewed of this. He was glad that the ANBU who usually watch him wasen't there. He was glad that he was gifted, but he knows from the book about the Mokuton that you must earn it, rather than just unlock it because of your blood.

Naruto now focused on mastering the fire chakra nature. Who dosen't want to be a fire-breather? Any ninja want to control fire, no? Unless you are a red-haired Uzumaki or a white haired Senju, then you want to be much more subtle. He knows for a fact that he can easily become a Ninjutsu powerhouse one day or another. He just needed practice and much of it...

And practice he did in a very regular basis. Actually, he rarely had any day off practice or training. He would be considered a genius of hard work by Maito Gai, if that man heard of him of course...

In short, Naruto had a lot of jutsus. Maybe even more than he himself can count...

However, he knows for a fact that if he'll wait three other years, he'd be a Chunin, no, Jonin-level fresh out of the academy Genin. He was sure that he's a Chunin in all but rank. He knows that he lacks the tactical mind and emotion control, but he knewed that he can take the genin exam...

That was exactly his plan. Make an early graduation, then let things happen. He would graduate even through he can't do the Bunshin no jutsu, right?

Wrong! He was acutally angry, very very angry if not a walking talking piece of rage as he was able to perform Henga and Kawarimi or better known as transformation and replacement with a one-handed seal. One hand, one handseal, that was all what it took him to perform those pathetic jutsus; why didn't he graduate?

Naruto sitted under the tree. Sorrow was the emotion that his sapphire blue orbs which were his eyes showed. It was just... not fair. Not fair at all by any angle you try to view it. Is this because he's just nine years old? He didn't know...

One of the teachers he didn't like one bit known by the name of Mizuki approached him. Naruto never felt good about the man. But still, desperation attract vultures. So, he decided to listen, "So, what do I own you?" Naruto said in a monotonous tone.

"Well, it came to my attention that you failed your exam.." He was interrupted by an angry blond, "YOU AND IRUKA FAILED ME ON PURPOS!" Mizuki palmed his face, "There is an alternative test!" 'Good lord. What an angry brat!' This new piece of information made Naruto change his mood...

"Really? This is no joke or prank or trap?" Naruto asked innocently. Mizuki smiled as he responded, "Yes. I assure you that I'm truethfull with you." 'Hook, line and sinker!' He added mentally. Naruto smiled at this, "So, what am I supposed to do?" Mizuki grinned, "Well, steal the sealing scroll from the Hokage's office. Bring it to me at ten in this night in the forrest south the park. I'll pass you if you if you learn one jutsu from it." Naruto smiled at this. He can easily accomplish the tast. Beside, he still have to test a theory of his.

* * *

A few hours latter, about half past nine that night...

A certain clearing...

"Huff! I never knewed there's so match jutsus! I'm glad that I did this much earlier, and thought about copying half of them. But, what the hell was that box? I mean, it had my name on it? Well, good thing that I sealed it with everything on me. I mean, it belongs to me, no? At least I did it and learned those jutsus. Guess thet chakra control and the ability to understand any jutsu finally came in handy." Naruto speaked his mind as he panted. He was now slightly tired, for someone like him. For your average chunin, he would be dead from chakra exhaustion. He was glad that he trained hard. He was thinking how his reserves would match his own if he wasen't training in... four years. He shrudded to think that no one helped him. Now he questioned himself...

'Ok. The thing I'm truelly wondering about is... am I really loyal to konoha? I mean, what konoha did for me? My father wished me to be a hero, but what did I do? What he used me for? What is my burden? Even Hokage-jiji never bothered to reply. Hah, guess Ero-jiji sound a tone better!' He chuckled as he remembered how the Hokage caught him. Naruto panicked, and henged into a blond bombshell. That much was a lot for Hiruzen's old mind, as he laid in a pool from his own noseblood...

Naruto allway theorized that most of ninjas are... perverted! He thought about it, most of the shinobis abuse the three vices : money, women and booze. He felt disgusted by this. He was almost positive that Iruka, who's twenty two years old, never had a drink, never took money, and never did something he shouldn't with a woman. However, Naruto felt anger toward the scarred chunin. He was angry that he failed him, but most of all, how Iruka, someone who knows his pain, treat him like everyone else for almost nine monthes...

Until Naruto snaped at the man. Naruto actually yelled at Iruka and asked him why he looks at him like everyone else and why? Iruka appologized about that. Naruto said that he'll forgive him, only if he'll be worthy of that. Iruka started treating Naruto once or twice a week to Ichiraku from that day...

"Well, at least he's kind of redeemable." Naruto said to himself. He started his monologue habit a good time ago. He doubted that he will stop anytime soon thanks to his loneliness. Truth be told, he have no friends, no family, no parents. In short, he's cutted from a branch. Loneliness was his compagnion, curses and glared were his daily life. This would prove to be a mistaken and a huge one in the future...

But the point is that he was able to learn much more than a single jutsu. He was able to learn a GENJUTSU among all things. Genjutsu! Him of all people managing to learn a genjutsu is something as hard as an academy student being able to create a hundred Kage Bunshins...

But again, he did the impossible. It took him six long hours to learn at least five jutsus and half an hour to copy many Katon, Raiton and Fuuton jutsus (Fire, lightning and wind techniques) . He remarked to himself that once he master those, he can easily defeat a jonin if he does those jutsus in the right moment of the right mean. He even coppied a couple of A-ranks he thought maybe come in handy once he works hard for them. Speaking of hardwork, he noticed something, he sent a kage bunshin then dispelled it, and remarked that he felt what the clone felt...

"What does this mean? That I got the best shortcut for hardwork?" He asked himself. Maybe this won't be a bad thing, will it? He smiled a sad smile. A whole year at the academy, and only two students were indifferent toward him. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Those two at least never bothered him, hurt him, insulted him. Truth be told, they weren't really friends for him, but still... at least they respect him enough. And maybe they had some times hanging out...

Suddently, Naruto remembered someone from his own past. He smiled a sad smile. There's once that ANBU who was about five years or so older than him. Naruto missed that youth. He was wise, well-mannered, and a good person. A bit troubled and lost in the philosiphies of life, yes. But still...

He broke from his musing when a voice that he knewed way too much yelled at him, "Naruto, what have you done you baka?" Naruto turned to see Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, I'm glad that I found you! You see, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learn a jutsu from this scroll, I'll pass the back-up test!"

Iruka facefaulted in shoc, "Mi-Mizuki t-told you this?" The man's poor brain was almost fried. Mizuki, his comrade, his helper, his friend just pushed a nine years old boy to commit a crime. Little did he know that Naruto was a sharp-witted nine years old...

Iruka was absorbed for a second in his thaughts, 'Mizuki said that Naruto stole the scroll of seals, that means..' Naruto looked at him on confusion before his teacher shove him down while yelling, "Naruto get down!" As a Fuuma shurinken passed by courtesy of a near future traitor...

Naruto looked at Iruka. He was worried about his sensei. He looked at the man's left knee and saw that he had a kunai lodged in it. "Iruka-sensei, your knee!" Naruto warned. Iruka pulled the kunai off while he said, "Don't worry, it's just a scratch!" However, they heard a new voice...

"Good job, Naruto. Now, give me the scroll." Mizuki said. Naruto frowned, "You want it? Answer my question, why in the hell everyone looks at me like this? Why those glares? Why no child wants to befriend or play with me? Why?" Mizuki chuckled darkly before he sighed, "Oh you poor little thing. How did the Yondaime defeat the Kyubi?" Naruto rised an eyebrow, "Killed him?"

Iruka yelled at this, "Mizuki, stop! This is forbidden!" Naruto twitched at this, "To hell that word! Continue, why they hate me?"

Mizuki smiled at this, "Well, if you must know, the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi in a newborn baby. That baby is you! In short, you are the Kyubi." Naruto was shocked at this, however, his shoc turned into an emotion he supressed hardly all those years. He felt an endless pit of rage take him under, and in a short second, he transformed...

Naruto's blue eyes became slitted and red, his canines and nails turned into fangs and claws, his whisker markd became much wider, as he unleashed a malicious demoniac red chakra, and a blood-freezing roar!

Before Iruka or Mizuki could move, Naruto lunged at Mizuki, clawing and bitting the traitor after he tackled him. Surprisingly, the short kid was doing a lot of damage. As Mizuki tried to reach for a Fuuma shurinken, Naruto simply crushed his forearm in his jaw. Naruto's attention turned to the weapon. Unlike how Mizuki was supposed to use, Naruto used it like an oversized hammer. He hitted the traitor over twenty times with blunt of the blades. As Mizuki attempted to rise his hand, Naruto braught down the weapon with ALL his might. Leaving Mizuki's limbs twitching. Naruto left the corps of the traitor and turned to Iruka.

Iruka shrieved as he saw the red eyes of the devil. Naruto saw the hatred and anger in Iruka's eyes. He felt them consume him. Naruto gave Iruka a sad look. **"Iruka-sensei, I understand, I won't bother you again!"** Naruto said in a demonic voice before he runned away. Way too fast for Iruka to catch on.

"Damn! This is all my fault! What am I supposed to say to Hokage-sama now?" Iruka questioned himself.

* * *

The Hokage's tower, minutes latter...

"What did you said Iruka? Naruto have runned away?" Hiruzen said in a very worried tone to Iruka who reported to him the fight. Iruka just noded, his eyes showed the guilt he felt about the whole situation. "Good ridance!" Said a chunin, who was now on the floor clutching his ribs coutresy of a certain spandex-wearing bowl-cut haired man who showed his anger in a physical way. Maito Gai originally was planning on taking Naruto under his wing. He wanted to have a genius of hard work. He asked the Hokage about any genin who would graduate, and choosed the boy. He finally voiced his frustration, "I can't believe that a boy who's fire of youth burns so hot run away!"

Hatake Kakashi sighed. Truth be told, he was thinking if the boy would've make him feels better if he was his subordunate. He was angry at himself. Why did he watched the boy from the shadows? That was his only question.

"Hokage-sama, we must search for him. Don't you think?" Kakashi asked his leader. Hiruzen unconsciously putted his pipe in his mouth, filled it with tabacco and litted it while he ordered, "All tracking capable ninjas, prepare for this new mission : Find Uzumaki Naruto and talk to him to come back! If I find out that any of you hurt him, I swear to Kami-sama that the consequences shall be worst than you think!" Every ninja there bowed to their leader, before they shunshined away...

Kakashi used his summons to track the smell of the blond boy. Many Inuzuka, Aburame and even Hyuga clansmen and women participated for the hunt. Little did they know that they weren't tracking down ONE Naruto...

* * *

Three days latter, morning, Hokage's tower...

Nara Shikaku sighed as he was about to enter the Hokage's office. What was he supposed to say? That they failed their mission? Or that a nine years old bordering ten have outsmarted ALL the tracker ninjas in Konohagakure? Or that Uzumaki Naruto was... gone? He said one word to describe the whole situtaion, "Troublesome!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Shikaku-san, I take it that you couldn't track down a nine years old academy student?" Shikaku sighed in frustration, "Hokage-sama, most of the tracks leaded to many directions at once." Hiruzen's eyes widdened by this new piece of information, "What did you said?" Shikaku sighed again, "Well, Hokage-sama, even the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan couldn't distinguish the real direction. The tracks had the same smell, the same chakra, and even the same weight judging from the depth of the foot prints." Hiruzen was shocked, "You don't mean to tell me that he learned the Kage Bunshin?" Shikaku noded, "Also, whenever someone approach 'Naruto' they see everything... dark!" Hiruzen eyes narrowed, "Kokuangyo no jutsu!" Shikaku sighed, "Personnaly, I thought they exagerated, but one of the chunins who was known for hating Naruto wounded up... dead! He was killed by an explosion, but it's clearly it was not an explosion tag. It was stronger... like the Bunshin Daibakuha!"

"Oh Kami-sama, what have we done? What Kakashi said?" Hiruzen asked while he palmed his face. Shikaku sighed, "Kakashi-san said that, even his ninken couldn't pinpoint exactly where Naruto went, but they said that his smell felt much more real toward... east. Exactly, south-east." Hiruzen's face drained from all colors, "Kami-sama, I beg of you, don't let Naruto-kun die! Please, Kami-sama, take my soul and send him an angle. Amen!"

Hiruzen prayers maybe saved Naruto from death. Back to the story folks...

"Hokage-sama, what should we do? I mean, if we send someone..." Shikaku said before Hiruzen interrupt him, "Shikaku-san, I must contact Jiraiya, NOW!" Shikaku noded as he left the old Hokage with his thoughts...

'Great! Naruto went to the desert! From all the places, he went to the only one that might die if he lost his way. Jiraiya, why didn't you came back as I told you? Tsunade, what would you do if you hear that your grandson is dead? No, that will destroy her with guilt. Unless... of course! But now I failed three of my closest people, what am I supposed to do?'

* * *

On the desert near Sunagakure four days latter...

Sabaku no Temari was kind of happy. For a twelve years old, that girl is strong. She had to be strong. Now, her new sensei, an experienced Suna jonin by the name of Baki, was accompagning her in a survival training. Temari was a blond girl whose spiky sandy colored hair is tied in four short pigtails while Baki was a tall man with two red marks on his right cheek and have a veil over his whole left face. Those trainings in Suna were frequent, but also harsh, very harsh. As she walked, she saw something on the sand dunes...

"Baki-sensei, is that a kid?" She asked. The man took a better look before he answere, "Yes Temari. I think it's a corpse." Temari sighed, she knewed what a life a shinobi can have. She knewed that this won't be the last time that she see the corpse of a child, however, she didn't want to leave it to the vultures. After all, dead people need to have their dignity protect by burying them, no?

"Baki-sensei, I think we must..." She said before he noded and went to the corpse of a boy, who was... very slowly breathing?

"Temari, is he alive?" The girl putted two fingers on the boy's neck, checking for a pulse. She found one, although very faint, it was steady... So, she did the first thing, she pulled off his googles gently, remarking how paler the skin arround his eyes are compared to the red tint on his face, neck and arms. She turned to Baki as she told him, "Baki-sensei, can you sprinkle some water on his face?"

The old man did what she told him. The boy opened half an eye, revealing some sapphire colored orbs, "An...Angel?" He asked, well, croaked with a dry throat and blached cracked lips from the drought. The girl immidiatly poured some water on his mouth, while lowering her head to hide the blush on her face. This was the nicest thing she heard in a long nine years from anyone other than her late uncle, Yashamaru.

"Heh, thank... you... tenshi... sama!" Naruto said as he drifted in and out of conscioudness. Baki tilted his head, "You think he's wanted? If he is, we return him?" Naruto immidiatly jumped away, "NO! NOT BACK IN HELLHOLE!" he yelled before he plummeted into the sand and the blissfull unconsciousness...

"I guess I'll carry him!" Baki sighed in frustration. Temari followed her sensei who proceeded to carry the young boy over his shoulder...

* * *

A few hours, a cold bath, and many bandages latter...

Sunagakure's Hospital...

"Baki-san, can I have a talk with you, in private?" A doctor said as he exited Naruto's room. Baki noded at this as he signed to Temari to go away. The girl did so and went to a far away bench. Baki looked at the doctor and asked him, "Ok, what's so important?" The doctor sighed before he started talking, "Baki-san, when we found the boy, to be honest, we thought he died. But when we putted him on the bathtub, we found some strange tatoo that flashed on... Also, he suffered from second degree burns on his arm, severe second degree burns on his face and neck, and first degree burns on the rest of his body. He was dehydrated more than any human can tolerate. No, to be blunt, a camel would've died from it. What's shocking is that he also suffered from a heatstroke, a sunstroke, and starvation. He lacks days of sleep, evident by the fact that even when we putted him on cold water he didn't wake up. I was scared that if we gave him some painkillers he would've... passed away!"

Baki was shocked. Those symptoms are mortal to any human. He doubted that even Gaara would've died from them. No, even a dinosaure couldn't survive those, unless... no! He and Temari found a true survivor that's harder to kill than coackroaches, or even scorpions... But he's just nine! Nine years old and survived something that could've killed any other shinobi...

"Ok, since this is the first life Temari saves, I think you truelly need to make sure we succeeded in doing so!" Baki ordered the doctor. He was still shocked, but he won't let it display. He is a true shinobi, a jonin no less...

"I will do my best, although, he may have some post-trauma-symptomes.. He kept asking for two things : Ramen and Tenchi-sama. Although, I don't know how he will take it that Suna dosen't serve ramen? By the way Baki-san, who is Tenshi-sama?" The doctor asked and Baki sighed.

Baki shook his head 'No' to the doctor. Here he is now with a twelve years old girl and an unconscious apparantly nine years old boy who's nothing is knewed about him eccept for his extremely strong vitality that defied the very death. Actually, the only clan capable of such feat are extinct since the second great shinobi war. He thought about it, maybe he's an Uzumaki? Unlikely, he wasen't a red headed boy with silky hair, but a blond with spiky one. The only way to find out is definitely by asking the boy...

"I don't know Isha-san. (Mr. Doctor)." Baki lied through his teeth, "But the important is, I may die by Kazekage-sama if he hears of this..." Baki stopped when he heard a voice that said, "Hears of what?" As he turned, much to his horror, was the Yondaime Kazekage...

* * *

A very long and detailed explanation latter...

Kazekage's office...

"I see, Baki, Temari. But what if this kid is... a spy?" Rasa, better known as the Yondaime Kazekage asked. temari gritted her teeth. She was on her very first day as a kunoichi and she was put into trouble by a foreign boy who's at least two years younger than her. Her father maybe related to her, but for him, millitary might is above all.

"Kazekage-sama, I guarantee you that this kid can't be a spy. One, he's way too young. Two, if he is, he wouldn't risk death. Injury, yes. But beign so close to death at the same time so far away from Suna's gate, that eliminate the risk." Baki speaked. Temari soon joined, "Otou-sama, when I found this kid, I'm sure that he either runned away, either he was very mistreated, maybe he was like Gaara." Rasa frowned, he allready have a jinchuriki, and he's very unstable. Maybe because of the seal? Whatever the reason, he can't decide whenever to get rid of the boy, or to make sure he grows into a great weapon. However, he knows the perfect man for the job. And he's right in front of him, "Baki, go and guard the boy. Get the answers you need. Then tell him to come here once he's fully healed. Also, if he have potential to be a ninja, I think you'll be a five members squad." Rasa said in an authoritive tone as he turned to his daughter, "Temari, stay! I have something private to discuss with you. It involves spies." Temari noded while Baki shunshined to the hospital.

Rasa maked sure that there's no one listening before he sighed, "Temari, don't you ever do something this stupid again! I warned you and I'll warn you again, don't die on me! Think of that idiot Kankuro, he'll be devastated." Temari looked at her father questionably, "And Gaara?" Rasa sighed, "And Gaara if he cares at all."

Temari frowned upon hering this. Truth be told, she loved her younger brother Gaara a lot. And if someone brings him back to her, she would be in debt toward him forever. She missed her innocent and sweet younger brother. Unfortunatly, ever since her uncle died when he failed to kill him, he bacame much colder than before. But she can practically see his cries for help from his aqua colored eyes. She tried many times to reach him, but his cursed sand was allways in her way.

She never gave up on him. No matter how hard he push her away, she was still determined to save him. But she have no idea how she saved his and her savior...

"This is all, Tou-sama?" Temari asked in a mannered tone. Rasa noded and before she walked out, he had a ghost of a smile as he told her one last thing, "Hey, I'm your father. That's why I don't want to lose you." 'Like I lost you, love. Our little daughter have became like you, inside and out. The only thing she took from me is her skill.'

* * *

The next morning, Suna's hospital...

"Temari, why you insisted on draging me here?" Her brother Kankuro, who's a last year academy student, complained as his older sister dragged him. The girl had enough, "Because I'll tell Gaara that you stole his lunch last week!" Kankuro, upon hearing this, paled. He knows that his brother is a killing machine. A merciless killing machine by the name of Gaara. He knows that there's no 'fighting Gaara', it's either overwhelming him like their father, or dying by his hands. Well, sands, but you get the point. Their brother had killed ANBU, chunin, jonin, any rank you name it...

But now, as they reached the hospital, they saw Baki shaking his head and sighing in frustration...

"Baki-sensei, what's wrong?" Temari asked. Baki sighed, "That kid we found?" She noded, "Turned out that he fled from Konohagakure and he wants to stay here even in a cave. The worst, is that he calls their Hokage by 'jiji'." Kankuro and Temari snorted in delight while a vein appeared on Baki's forehead, "The problem is that Chiyo-baa-sama herself diagnosed the kid. He's fully healed." This made Kankuro's and Temari's eyes widden like sauccers as he continued, "And now she had requested me to stay out as she talks with him." Temari sighed, "I think he was a good soul. I can't believe my luck! I saved him only to be killed!" Kankuro patted her back gently, "Bad luck sis!" She felt more demoralized, "I know, I know."

They were a bit stunned as Chiyo got out and smiled at them, "Temari-hime, it seems like you found a very good lad. My advice keep him close, he's a very rare diamond forged by the leaf and the maelstrom and found by the sand." She said cryptically, and Baki's eyes widdened at this.

'Leaf, maelstrom, could it be...? No, no way! We found the best kind of shinobi!' "Baki-sensei? Why are you... spacing out?" Temari asked as she waved her hand in front of him. Baki shook his head, "Huh? Did you say something Temari?"

Kankuro exploded in a laughting fit only for the corridor to seemingly darkens and Temari to smile sweetly at him. Although, her glare was... terrifying. She said in a sweet tone, "Kankuro, don't worry about Gaara sharing your room tonight, worry about me now!" And Kankuro did the right thing, for that moment that's it, and jumped from the window...

* * *

 **Author Corner : Ok, 1st chapter rewritted. If you want to review, please do, and to the guest who reviewed WITHOUT looking at the AN, thank you for judging a book by it's cover!**

 **Oh, and I will check with my Beta Reader for help. Sorry if I didn't, but honestly, I'm still shy and I don't want to bother anyone.**

 **Take care everyone, AJ out!**


	2. First steps

**Dislaim 1: Unfortunatly, Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. What a shame!**

 **Disclaim 2: I would've put it folk but I have a strict rule against spoilers...**

 **Disclaim 3: I'm doing this for fun, and to keep whatever left of my sanity...**

 **No disclaim 4, phew!**

* * *

Sunagakure's hospital...

Baki sighed in defeat as he saw Kankuro jump from the window. Truth be told, Temari is a real kunoichi, if you look past her temper, she's a perfect student. Smart, hard working, and very observent. Also, she's kind of cold, yet kindhearted sometimes. Baki was, however, interested to see a living legend like Chiyo take an intrest in the new boy.

'She said maelstrom. Maelstrom means... Uzumaki?' "Temari, let's get in and know what we should know. Chiyo-baa-sama won't say anything any time soon..." Baki ordered his first student. Temari noded, as she entered the room first, she was shocked to see the boy who was on death's doorstep alive, kicking, and seemingly like nothing happened to him.

"Kid, I don't know about you, but you're supposed to be resting!" Temari started. Naruto stoped kicking the air as he took a glance, "Tenshi-chan, it's really you!" He declared with happiness radiating from his eyes.

"Tenshi-chan? I guess it kind of suit you, Temari." Baki said chuckling. Temari blushed a bit before she gave the boy a death glare, "What do you mean by Tenshi-chan? What's your name anyway?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "You saved my sorry life, didn't you? Oh, and my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Er, what's your names?"

Temari smiled a bit, this kid is very innocent, "Temari. The man here is my sensei, Baki-sensei."

Baki sighed, "Naruto, as much as I want to let you recover, I have too many questions that I want you to answer." Naruto shook his head, "I can't, I'm sorry Baki-san!" Baki's eye twitched, "Listen, I just want to know one thing, are you a Nuke-nin?"

Naruto's eyes widdened, "Nuke-nin? I'm only nine!" Baki took a scroll way too familiar, "I swear if you lie to me, I will shred it!" That was the most gravious mistake Baki did!

 **"Put your hands away from my treasor!"** Naruto said in a very scary demon-like tone. Baki's eyes widdened, Temari however, held him, "Naruto, calm down! Baki-sensei, give me that!" The second Temari caught the scroll, Naruto lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Baki-san! I shouldn't act like this! You saved my life, yet I bited the hand that pulled me off the grave! I'm a monster!" Naruto said the last word as he hided his face in his palm.

"You are not a monster!" Baki said in a commanding voice, "You were protecting something very dear to your heart. I don't care what it is, but the point is that this is your thing. I shouldn't have threatened you. But again, I need to know everything. And I mean everything!"

Naruto sighed in frustration, "I must warn you, I really need a mask if I want to get out!" Baki scratched his chin, "Why? Who are you?" Naruto chuckled a sad chuckle, "For youe sake and mine, I can't tell you!" Temari sighed, "You better do!" Naruto stubbornly shooked his head, "I don't want trouble to follow you. You are my saviors! Especially you Temari-chan. You gave me water when I was thinking that I would die!" Temari smiled at this, "You know, I couldn't let a poor soul in the desert when I can simply save it." Naruto grinned, "You have a nice smile, Temari-chan!"

Baki smirked as he saw Temari blush again, but he was shocked at Naruto's next action. The boy putted his palm on Temari's dorehead as he asked her, "Temari-chan, are you alright? You don't have fever or something?"

Baki almost broke his stoic mask, 'This kid, he's a natural born charmer yet he's so innocent! No way in hell he's a bad soul.' He cleared his throat, "By the way, Naruto, why a nine years old boy refer to the Sandaime Hokage, who's known as the 'Professor', by the name 'Jiji'?"

Naruto sighed, "I called him Hokage-jiji out of sheer respect. You see, the closer I am to someone, I call him by a family name." Baki frowned a bit. Temari then asked him a bad question, "Ok, you had any family member?" Naruto made a grimace, like it was the most bitter question. He answered howeer, "They're all dead. Actually, my parents have died when I was less than a mere hour old."

Baki was going to ask him how ther died, but the bitterness in Naruto's voice made him think again, "Ok, why did you fleed Konoha? Why you wanted to get out?" Naruto lowered his face as he whispered, "I don't want to live in a village corruption, arrogance and dishonor is more common than their trees!"

Ok! This is bad. Very bad if their Kazekage hears this...

"No seriously, I mean, I was supposed to be the dam hero. And yet I'm treated as if I'm a plague, or did some experience on humans!" Naruto practically spat. Unknon to them, a certain very pale man with long black hair sneezed, causing him to fail reading the data on a cetrain experiment...

"Ok, I won't pretend to understand. What happened there? Why you can't go back?" Baki now truelly wanted to know. Naruto sighed as he smiled a smile full of pain, sorrow, and anger, "You know Baki-san, there's a ton of things we are not supposed to say, right?" Baki noded in understanding. Naruto shook his head as he looked at his hands before he yelled a scream full of terror!

Temari claped her hand over his mouth, effectively shuting him up, "You're in a hospital, remember?" Naruto noded as she released him. She noticed his hands trembling. She was truelly worried, "What's the matter?" Naruto sighed, "I killed a traitor before I got here!" Baki rised an eyebrow as the boy continued, "The problem is that, they will kill me for the spite of it! I, I don't want to go back there! Hell, I'll live on the streets if I have to! Here at least they checked me out when I'm sick. The food here, well, you got any ramen?"

When Baki shook his head 'No', he almost lost his hearing when Naruto yelled a blood freezing "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Temari binked him into blissfull unconsciousness...

Baki shook his head at the steaming fist of one blonde Kunoichi called Temari. He sighed at this, "Temari, did you truelly needed to knock him out?" Temari noded before she sighed, "Seriously, is he a ramen addict?" And she saw the unconscious boy shake his head 'No' much to her surprise.

"Hey Temari. Is the runt's still sleeping?" Kankuro asked as he got in. Temari sighed, "No, I knocked him out!" Kankuro snorted before a big metal fan met his head with a 'clang!' while his big sister scolded him, "Don't say a word! Not after what you did!" Baki rised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Temari, what did Kankuro do this time?" Baki asked. Temari shrieved, "He took Gaara's lunch. Needless to say that the chunin who stopped him from entering that restaurent knewed why you should never stop Gaara!" Baki now shook his head, "That poor fool! There's one and only rule: Never, ever, anger Gaara..."

Kankuro sighed at this, as he nursed the lump on his head, "I was hungry ok? And I still can't cook good enough!" Temari snorted, "Yeah, you mean still baking things that you dare and call them food?" Kankuro retorted, "Come on! My food are fine!" Temari smirked, "For poisoning people?"

"Why don't I cook for you guys?" The voice of none other than Naruto asked. Temari, Baki and Kankuro turned toward him. Kankuro smirked, "Yeah, right! Like a runt like you can cook!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Who are you calling runt, make-up wearer?" Kankuro grabed him by the collar, "It's not make-up, it's war paint! It have a meaning!" Naruto bitted Kankuro's hand before he asked, "What kind of meaning?"

Kankuro shook his hand. That kid had a nasty bite, "Er, you see... forget it!" Naruto smirked, "Why are you stealing Temari-chan's make-up? Not that she need it!" Temari now looked at him with a hint of anger, "Are you flirting with me Mister?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Er, what's flirting?" Temari said an 'Oh!' as she realised that this kid is way too innocent for his own sake.

"Anyway, listen kid, the point is that I heard you were litteraly almost fully buried." Kankuro said, at which Naruto noded and grined a fox-like grin, "But I'm still here, no? Thanks to Temari-chan, and Baki-san." Baki cleared his throat, "By the way, Naruto, what's that red-chakra?"

He definitely taped a living nerve, as Naruto's facial expression showed true pain. Naruto clinched his hands tighly, as he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't have time to dwell on the past until now. Now he remembered Mizuki's death, as he springed from his bed, a hand clasped like a vice over his mouth. Temari pointed at a door. Naruto entered, and then they heard the sound of someone emptying his stomach into the toilet...

"Baki-sensei, I think he had his first kill!" Temari said. Naruto got out while staggering, "You're right!" He confirmed, "Traitor or not, he was a human, unlike me when I killed him..." Baki, upon hearing this, putted one and one together...

"You're kind of like Gaara!" He declared, which cause Temari and Kankuro's eyes to widden in fear, "N-Naruto? D-don't kill me!" Temari said. Naruto was shocked by this, "T-Temari-chan, I-I owe you my l-life, why? Why would I ever think about killing you? You of all people? You who gave me a second chance? Why should I do that dattebayo?" Naruto said the last part while he, unconsciously, wept some tears.

"Naruto, you're crying?" Temari asked confused. Naruto putted his hand on his cheek. Damn! He cryed unconsciously! But now, "I'm serious Temari-chan! You saved me from death! If you and Baki-san didn't pass, I would be left for death." Naruto said emotionly..

"Dude, stop, this is not funny!" Kankuro said. Naruto noded, "Yeah, it's not funny that you treat me like the place I fled from!" Baki sighed, "Temari, Kankuro, don't be afraid! Naruto, you were an academy student?" Naruto noded, "Yeah, I tried the exam, and passed in almost everything but the bunshin (clone)... But I can do shunshin no jutsu (body flicker) easily!" Baki was at loss of words, "Naruto, if I talk about you to Kazekage-sama, and you become my second student..."

He was interrupted as Naruto hugged him. The boy kept crying while saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.." Baki retained the urge to kill him, "Let go or I won't... talk about you?" He asked as Naruto jumped back to his bed in less than a split second, "Kid, you will be the death of me! Anyway, if you will be my student, I expect you to do whatever I say! If i say jump, tell me 'How high?' is that understood?" Naruto noded, "Baki-sensei, I swear on the Uzumakis soul that I would give more than I can!" Baki almost grinned, almost, "Good boy, now, I must leave!" The man shunshined without a seal, which made Naruto think...

With Temari and Kankuro free, Naruto got the best way to pass time, ask some questions about beign ninja...

"Can we really use jutsus without handseals?" Naruto asked. Kankuro sighed, "Only jonins can, I guess, and even that is very rare!" Temari shook her head, "You can, I think, use less and less handseals, minimizing to one or none. Depands on the jutsu, those were Baki-sensei's words!" Naruto noded, "Temari-chan, you're both pacient and smart, you know?" Temari rised an eyebrow as he continued, "Believe it or not, but you taught me now more than most of my so-called senseis in the academy!"

"You can't be serious, are you?" Kankuro asked. Naruto sighed, "Isn't here anyone, who's everyone avoid, fear, or hate with no reason?" Temari gulped, "G-Gaara! Our little brother, Gaara! But he's dangerous!" Naruto palmed his face, "Trust me, not more than me if I lose control completely, however, I beg of you, don't tell this to anyone but Kazekage-jiji!" Kankuro exploded in a laughting fit...

"Calling Tou-san Jiji! Oh, that's rich!" Naruto's eyes widdened, "Your father? That means I need to call him Oji-chan?" Temari rised an eyebrow, "Uncle? Really?" Naruto rised his shoulder while he answered, "What am I supposed to say? I mean, as a future ninja, I'm supposed to be close to him... like family!" Naruto practically whispered the last part.

"Naruto, really, call him Kazekage-sama, like everyone else." Temari answered. Naruto shook his head, "I won't guarentee, I mean, it just comes out..." At this, Temari smirked, "Unless you want every ANBU to attack you!" Naruto grinned, "To be honest, I doubt that they'll catch me..."

Temari sighed, "No matter what, avoid Gaara! He's unstable, ruthless, bloodthirsty and merciless!" Naruto shook his head, "But he's your brother. Surely you can say more, no?" Temari sighed, "That's the problem! Those are his best qualities! And what's worst, is that I'm the person who loves him the most!" Naruto's eyes widdened, "No really, you don't say?" Temari looked down and whispered, "I'd give anything to have him back. I mean my once lovely little brother..." "Then I'll bring him back! One way or another!" Temari was shocked when she heard Naruto's declaration as he continued, "This is the least I can do!"

"Urgh, fine! But if your cooking is as bad as Kankuro, you'll do anything I ask you!" Temari replied in a commanding voice. Naruto grinned as he springed out of his bed, only for the sand-haired girl to push him back...

"Before that, you need to rest! I mean, less than twenty four hours ago, we found you at death's door." Temari said in a tone that dosen't take 'No' as an answer...

"But Tem..." Naruto started before Temari scolded him, "Bed, sleep, NOW!" And much to her surprise, the blond closed his eyes and... snored in deep slumber?

"Seriously, you're really innocent, annoying, stubborn, and a total idiot!" Temari ranted, "Also reckless, but also a natural born charmer who's able to draw anyone toward him!" She finished with a slight blush and a smile...

* * *

Next night, Gaara's house roof...

Naruto jumped from roof to roof as he tried to hone his reflexes back to where it was before he went into the Hospital. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. The boy was lost in his thoughts. Actually, he was thinking how Temari is very scary if not terrifying. Yet, her smile seemed so nice, so perfect, he was thinking how what he can do to make her smile more. Seriously, a face that pretty needed to smile much more than that...

"You, will you prove my existance?" Said a stoic voice. Naruto paid immidiate attention, "Ok, what's your name? Mine's Naruto... and what you mean by proving your existance? You're not a ghost are you?" The red haired boy with two black ring each arround one of his eyes grinned maniacly, "Proving my existance, means to fight each other!" Naruto frowned as he tended his hand toward him...

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto grinned, "Well, you breath, you talk, shake my hand and I can prove your existance without an unnecessary fight!" The boy tended his hand and grabed Naruto's hand, "So, now you'll fight me?" Naruto shook the boy's hand, "No! I proved your existance already! If you didn't exist, or I didn't exist, we wouldn't shake hands, would we? By the way, what's your name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara!" The boy declared. Odd! His sands didn't flare. Is this kid truelly so pure that the sands didn't react to him? "Gaara, why don't you talk with Temari? i mean, she's your sister, no?" Gaara shook his head, "Were you betrayed by your very family? Were you betrayed by a close person? Were you called monster and lived in loneliness for all your life?" Naruto's eyes widdened, "H-How did you know? That's exactly why I fled away!"

"You mean, you're like me? You too have a monster inside you?" Gaara asked in shock, or the closest thing to shock. Naruto sighed, "Yes! But Gaara, please, I beg of you, don't tell this to anyone but to Baki-sensei, your siblings, and the Kazekage!" Gaara noded, "I understand, Naruto!" Naruto grinned, "So, er, you think we can be friends?" Gaara shook his head, "I don't know what friends mean..." Naruto sighed, "Me neither, story of our lifes..."

"Naruto, what's your last name?" Gaara asked. Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki, you?" Gaara sighed, "I don't know. Both my parents didn't have a last name... They were both orphans at a very young age!" naruto said an 'Oh!' as he looked down, "Sorry for the bad memory, Gaara!" The blond appologized.

"Don't be. By the way, you think Temari and Kankuro will forgive me, after all the threats I gave them?" Gaara asked with despair and hope in his eyes at the same time. Naruto smiled a sad smile, "Temari-chan will be more than happy, that I promiss!" Gaara had a ghost of a smile on his face. Temari had tried countless times to get her little brother back, but he had lost trust in humanity. Yet this kid, who's his age, and have the same fate than him, gave him his word. Little Gaara knew that this would make a huge impact on his life...

* * *

The next morning, Kazekage's office rooftop...

Rasa walked to the rooftop only to find a snoring blond Uzumaki on the very place. Of course! He had no place to go, where will he sleep?

"Seriously, what did this kid think? Of all places he chooses to sleep here?" Rasa asked himself as he entered his office, Baki, who was searching for Naruto, found the boy sleeping on the very roof that houses the most important building in the whole village. He almost laughted, but decided against it. Maybe waking the kid up is the best start...

"Naruto, wake up!" Baki said as he shook the boy awale. Naruto mumbled something incoherent about ramen before he said groggily, "Baki-sensei?" Baki somehow smiled at this, although barely, "Not yet Naruto, but let's go in and talk to Kazekage-sama!" Naruto noded at this...

Meanwhile, Rasa was having the bane of all kages right in front of him. Better know as that evil invention known as paperwork. He stoped scribbling when he heard some knocks on the door, "Get in!" Much to his surprise, both Naruto and Baki got in...

"Naruto, Baki, what can I do for you two?" Rasa asked. Baki greeted allong with his soon-to-be-student. Then the man started, "Kazekage-sama, I think that Naruto is qualified to be a Suna genin..." Rasa rised an eyebrow, "Elaborate Baki." The jonin elaborated more, "Naruto is able to do both Shunshin no jutsu and Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and he said he still have much to do..." Rasa somehow smiled, although, it's very hard to notice thanks to the veil he had over his face, "Hum, I think I need to know one last thing. Naruto, what was that odd painting that appeared on your stomach when the doctors submerged you under the water?"

That question caught Naruto completely off guard. The boy immidiatly panicked as he was just about to shunshin away. Baki putted his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Naruto, don't worry, I swear on this forehead protector..." As he pointed to his own forehead protector, "... And my honor as a Sunagakure shinobi that I will never tell a soul unless you give me your own permission!" Naruto was at loss of word...

"That was... my seal! My curse mark since my very first hour. I was born in konoha in October tenth almost ten years ago..." He stopped, as Rasa declared in shoc, "So, you're the one who's protecting Konohagakure from the Kyubi? You are the jinchuriki?" Naruto slowly noded, his face showed his pain clearly, crystal clear...

"Naruto, not so many people are like you. But I must ask, did you kill or hurt anyone who wasen't trying to kill you or anyone else you care for?" Naruto slightly shook his head, "I killed only once, but I'm still feeling like that I'm a monster! He was my sensei, but he tried to kill me and my other sensei, he was traitor and yet, and yet..." Baki putted his hand over Naruto's hair, "Naruto, you never lost control, you never killed people despite all that power, they were stupid to compare you to a monster. For protecting so many live, I offer you my utmost respect!" He declared as he bowed slightly. Naruto bowed slightly to Baki, "Thank you Baki-sensei, those are the nicest words ever said to me. No, those may be the nicest words I would ever get..."

"Ahem, the point is, Naruto, congratulation! You're the fourth member on Suna's special squad. Well, Suna's future special squad. For the time beign, you, Gaara and Baki will share the same place. I heard great things about you from Gaara, so I expect great potential. In three years, if you won't be above chunin material, I may remove you, is that clear?" Naruto grinned at Rasa's words, "I swear it on my honor as an Uzumaki dattebayo!"

'Dattebayo? Can it be? Heh, he's that woman Kushina's son, but the spiky blond hair and that shade of blue... Oh! I see, Konohagakure, like you stole our mission, we stole your biggest potential!' "That's good. Now, go, Kankuro would graduate next year, and Gaara in three years... So, I count on you!" Rasa said before he looked at Baki, "Oh, and Baki? You better hope he's truelly one of the best that Sunagakure have, because I think I heard a good rumor. When everything is in check, we'll verify it!" Baki noded, "Hai Kazekage-sama! Do we leave?" Rasa made a light nod, and Both newcomers got out...

Rasa resumed working the bane of his and every kage's life better known as paperwork from hell. However, he had a ghost of a smile as he thought, 'If this is truelly Minato's and Kushina's kid, I should thank Temari and Baki for saving him... Nah, beign their kid isn't enough, unless he's both a genius like his father, and a very hard worker like his mother... Who knows? Maybe he's the hope of Sunagakure.' He ended his musings as an old woman and a legendary kunoichi entered the Kazekage's office without any permission. That old lady's Name was Chiyo...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Baki...

Baki was thinking about what training regime would suit the boy. Also, he thought that maybe he should test that theory about Kage bunshin. However, Naruto talked to him, "Baki-sensei, shouldn't we get Temari-chan and her two brothers?" Baki snorted at this, "Kankuro may come, but Gaara, I don't know if he'll try and kill you. Anyway, first things first, you need a change of clothes." Baki ordered Naruto, evident from his tone. Naruto scratched his head, "Er, is one hundred ryo enough?" Baki noded, "Well, yeah it is!" Naruto's eyes widdened at this...

"R-Really Baki-sensei? I mean I got those from the cheapest store I can and it cost me much more..." Baki grounded his teeth at this. This is exactly what's he may call crossing the line...

"Don't worry, Kazekage-sama still have a job vacant for a chef... but beware! He dosen't like any third rate chef..." Baki said. Naruto grinned at this, "Well, since I'm staying, I may send a clone to cook us some meal. Five bentos will do, Baki-sensei?" Baki smiled, "I guess. By the way, did you really bumped into Gaara?" Naruto noded, "Yeah, whatever happened to him, I'm feeling sorry for him. At least he got Kankuro, Temari-chan, and oji-san!" Baki sighed, "Really? Among all the names to choose you choose Oji-san?"

Naruto grinned at this. Baki smirked, or what appeared to be a smirk thanks to his half-hidden face. The man then thought about it, that day was the academy's day off. But he allready told the siblings to wait for him in a training ground for a little evaluation. If they pass, they would automaticly be formed as a team...

IF they pass. Temari had already passed, Gaara? Hah. Gaara is a juggernaut. Naruto have the greatest potential for any shinobi, even dwarfing Hashirama's BEFORE he unlocked his Mokuton. Kankuro is wasting tons of his time to modify his puppet, Kurosu. However, Baki wanted to advise the young boy to stop wasting his time. Well, to be frank, Kankuro is somehow a genius for a puppeteer...

Naruto and Baki went into a shinobi store. Naruto piched two sets of clothes... One was a gray shirt, a sand-colored pant, and a white cloack. The other was a blue short, two fingerless gloves with a metal guard on the back, a dark shade of red long sleeved shirt, and a black/orange stripped hooded jacket just in case. Also, Naruto picked a long Nodachi, which he felt right for him, arm gaunlets, and a straw hat. He almost forgot to pick a mesh armor with armor plates, a samurai-like grey armor, four kunai holster, two ninja tool pocket-pack (Sorry!), and two tantos each a foot long. He made sure that the weapons are chakra conductive. Also, he baught some sealing ink, bruch, papers and scrolls.

Baki sighed in dismay, "Naruto, unless you have enough savings, I don't think you can pay for it.." Naruto looked at Baki a with pleading eyes. Baki reminded himself that this kid is an orphan, "Ok, I'll help, but you'll pay me back when one day!" Naruto bowed slightly in gratitude...

"Wow! I never thought that Suna offer the best quality for such a low price! I can buy like ten bowls of ra..." Naruto was happy until he remembered that he may let go of ramen, and for life...

"Er, I'm glad that you can pay for it! I didn't want you to be indebt, not even if I am the one whome you're indebt toward." Baki commented as he ruffed Naruto's hair. Truth be told, he met Gaara earlier, and the usually unstable kid turned for the much better route. He learned that Naruto may be hailed as Suna's hero pretty soon for making Gaara stop his reign of terror...

"By the way Naruto, what did you tell or do to Gaara to make him... very different?" Baki asked. Naruto just shurged it off, "Just gave him my friendship, and my help whenever he'll need it!" Baki looked at Naruto like he grow a second head. The Uzumaki rised an eyebrow, "What? I mean, no one remarked that he's just a lonely kid who desperatly needs a friend?" Baki sighed, "Naruto, one human is smart. One person can get very, very smart. But a mass of people... I don't know!"

Naruto noded, as he remembered something. He remembered how Shikamaru and Choji talked to him. How a one year older academy student by the name of Rock Lee talked to him. He sighed, The least I can do is to spare those three if I encounter them..." Naruto said to himself, "...Maybe I was never a friend to any of you, but still, you were better than pretty much all the adults in that hellhole combined..." Baki looked at the kid, who was still following him unconsciously.

"Here we are, Naruto! The beginning of a new journey!" Baki commented. Naruto stepped two steps before he was tackled. He looked and, to his shoc, Temari was hugging him, "Thank you Naruto for giving me my little brother back!" Naruto blushed, although he didn't know why, "Er, it's ok! I owe you my life, Temari-chan. It's the least I can do. But I still haven't repayed you back, not even the slightest."

Kankuro's mouth hitted the sand while Gaara had a ghost of a smile. Baki smirked at this. 'Naruto, Temari, you two are made for each other. Although, Naruto, you're way too innocent to undestand this... yet!'

Kankuro said some uncoherrent words before he fell on his back unconscious. However, the sand was able to caussion his fall. Gaara shook his head, "I guess he's out!" He said stoicly. Baki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Someone wake him up." Temari shook her brother awake much to the amusement of everyone else...

"Huh? Who? When? What?" Kankuro said in shoc. Temari heaved a sigh. Naruto looked at Baki, "So, Baki-sensei, what's the test?" Baki smiled, "Enthusiastic aren't we? Ok, if you four manage to capture me, then you'll pass..." He didn't finish his word as gaara caught him by his sand, "We won!" He daclared without any emotion. Baki noded as he asked them, "Ok. So, since a team is normally three genins and a jonin, who will leave?"

That shocked the four youths. Gaara and Temari immidiatly pointed at Kankuro while he pointed at Naruto while they said in the same voice, "Him!" Baki shook his head, "Ok, you have five to decide!"

Naruto immidiatly rised his hand, "Baki-sensei, those three are siblings. A bond that I have no right to break! Beside, I'm only nine, and I didn't lift a finger to help them! I can wait a year or two! But please, don't break their bond for someone like me!"

Baki looked at Naruto with pride, "No! No one leaves! Naruto, you're the most selfless shinobi I ever had the honor to serve with. You're loyal to the end! No, you are loyal to no end! I'm proud to declare each and everyone of you my student!"

Baki paused enough for the blond jinchuriki to dance with joy. When Naruto calmed down, Baki continued, "Naruto, I don't care about your talent. You are the best kind of guy to have in a pinch. Gaara, you are a juggernaut of nearly inequal power. You need to just bond with people, and train, train and train. Temari, you are a very serious kunoichi. You also saved a gentle and kind soul from death. Also, you take training seriously. Continue like this and maybe you'll be Suna's deadliest femal ninja in all time. Kankuro, you are a good puppeteer. You work hard and spend hours in your workshop. But you need to act better to children. With that said, I'll report to Kazekage-sama after one last thing, I'll test your affinities."

Naruto and Temari both rised their hands. Baki asked, "Yes?" Temari said first, "Sensei, mine is wind." Naruto lowered his hand, grinned a foxy grin, and declared, "I have the same affinity. Although, a small branch came out from a half, the other went soggy while some vapor from that half, and the one with the branch crumpled a bit..."

Baki's eyes widdened, "Naruto, when that happened? How? I mean, you kept pushing chakra for more than two minutes?" Naruto noded, "Yeah, three minutes, I was waiting for the water to boil, and I kept pushing chakra after I got a second chakra-testing paper..."

"Dude, you tried your affinity twice?" Kankuro said. Naruto noded, "Yeah, ever since I was able to somehow combine earth and water chakra nature, I felt that my chakra kind of changed, so, I asked jiji for another chakra paper, and the rest is history." Naruto stayed calm. However Baki was now looking at the kid another look...

"Who are you Naruto? To have so many secondary chakra natures, and also, to have the Mokuton among all the kekkei genkais..." Baki said in a low tone, but Naruto got serious, "Guys, please, promiss me to never tell this to anyone. I'll tell Kazekage-oji-san myself!" Gaara sighed. He didn't want his father to turn his first and only friend into a weapon. Not like him.

"Uzumaki, don't you tell him! He'll do to you what he did to me!" Naruto's eyes widdened. He noded netherless. "Also, train that special power of yours away..." Baki said, "Ok, I won't let that surprise spoils... but one day or another..."

Naruto noded. Baki then was about to give a chakra paper to Gaara before Naruto asked him to wait. "Baki-sensei, don't you think that Gaara could have the Jiton? I mean, I heard about it from someone talking about the Sandaime Kazekage.."

Baki gave it a try. He pulled out some iron dust. Then he gave the paper to Gaara and putted his palm under it with the metalic dust underneath it. Much to everyone's surprise, the dust levitated in the air and even became magnetized for some seconds...

"I suspected so, but this? Gaara, does Kazekage-oji-san have a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked. Gaara noded much to the amazement of everyone. Baki smiled, "I think Kazekage-sama will be pleased by this. I'll go and fetch three forehead protectors. Do what you got to do..." He said before Naruto stoped him, "Have lunch first, Baki-sensei, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari-chan!"

Kankuro was a bit stunned by the fact that there's another Naruto comming toward them five bentos. He immidiatly asked Baki, "Baki-sensei, how can a clone be tangible?" Baki putted his chin on his hand, "That's a kage bunshin, no doubt. A B-rank jonin level jutsu. How can Naruto produce one is a feat in itself." Naruto shook hid head, "Er, Baki-sensei? I don't know how many clone I can produce yet. I was able once to learn the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones Jutsu) and with no ill-effect..." He stopped as his clone dispelled after putting the lunch down. Naruto looked at his hand, "Why do I feel that I was cooking? Wait a second, I felt what he felt, like, I did exactly what he did..."

Baki narrowed his eyes, "Naruto, produce as many clones as you can!" Naruto noded as he collected a large amount of chakra before he yelled, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Multiple Shadow clone jutsu!)!" And a few hundred clones appeared. But Naruto remained like he did nothing at all.

"Ok, all of you, go and practice you Shunshin no jutsu for a couple of hours. Once you can do it without thinking, dispel!" Baki ordered the clones to practice the body flicker technique until they master it. Naruto and the team eated their lunch meanwhile...

After they were done eating, Baki looked at each and everyone of them. He scribbled something on a paper for everyone before he handed them. Then, he explained, "Kankuro, try to do what i writted to you! Temari, you too! Gaara, give this paper to your father. No discussion. Naruto, you're free to train on your own."

Kankuro retorted at this, "Baki-sensei, why does Naruto have to train on his own while we don't?" Baki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto can you tell him?" Naruto noded, "Because I'm practicing Fuinjutsu, Hijutsu, shape and nature training, and some meditation..." Kankuro said an 'Oh' before he smirked, "Don't forget, you can cook well!" Naruto's eyes widdened, "But this is just the third time I try and cook something..."

Temari smiled, "You never worked in a restaurent before?" When he shooked his head 'No', she was dumbfounded by this, "But you cook like a first rate chef! No really, since when you can cook this good?" Naruto grinned, "If we once go to Konoha, I will introduce you to the best ramen chef in all the elemental countries..."

He stopped in mid sentence. He felt the whole training of some clones that disspelled. He looked at his hands in total disbelief, "I can do Shunshin with no handseals?" He standed up and muttered, "Shunshin no jutsu!" And just like that, he teleported...

"Baki-sensei, what was that?" Gaara asked the man monotonely. Baki smirked, "I was right. The Kage bunshin does truelly shorten the time you practice that jutsu by as many clones as you can... Naruto, disspell them, but not... in the same time!" He stopped as his future student clutched his head and let a shriek of pain...

Naruto teleported to them. He grinned, "Baki-sensei, how many type of wind jutsu exists?" Baki smirked, "Kid, there's a good reason that no one to this day can call himself a master of wind jutsu. The reason is that wind can be divided in many categories. Air blades, air currents, compressed air, tornados, vaccum and finally, my favorite, wind drills. Although there's still many other forms, that's all I know. You know that you got the devil's luck by coming to Sunagakure?" Naruto grinned, "I suppose so, now I have a new goal : To master all forms of wind jutsus!"

Temari smiled, "That's a nice goal. Maybe you'll be the future kazekage?" Naruto shook his head, "No, I have a hunch that Gaara is!" Gaara rised a nonexistant eyebrow, "Me? Why?" Naruto grinned, "Well, you're calm, you're strong, and you're smarter than those two idiots!" He finished while pointing to himself and Kankuro, who retorted by a 'Hey!'.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha..

The academy...

"Iruka-sensei? Why are you scatterbrained?" Asked Inuzuka Kiba, an academy student. Iruka said intelligently, "Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing.." Choji sighed, "Iruka-sensei, still thinking about Naruto?" Iruka heaved a sigh, "It's all my fault! If I wasen't that hard on him.."

Uchiha Sasuke was also allof. He was thinking about that blond kid who was able to be almost as good, if not better than him. He saw his eyes, they had the same dull and sad eyes. He thought that maybe he would get allong with him. But he remembered how he showed him that he's not that strong...

Hinata was still sad by the departure of the boy who once saved her from some bullies. Despite beign outnumbred, he couragely standed up for her, and was able to give two heavy blows at two of them before her bodyguard Ko yelled at both boys... Naruto glared at him before he jumped at a tree like an oversized cat...

She wanted to be closer to him. She wished she had the courage and talked to him. She regretted that she wasen't his friend. She became scatterbrained... But on the other hand, she vowed to be stronger, "I-Iruka-s-sensei? Y-You think that N-Naruto-kun...?" Iruka sighed, "I don't know, he just dissapeared. Even Sunagakure denied that they found a boy with his description yesterday..."

That made Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata stand up. They asked to go home. Iruka almost told them no, but one look at thier eyes, he excused them. Suna was their last hope. With that hope shattered, he knewed that Naruto was mostly... dead!

* * *

Hokage's office...

"So let me get this straight, you fucks driven him away, wanted his potential to be stunted, wanted him to be controled like a drone, and never gave him a reason to be loyal to Konohagakure, huh?" A tall man with waist-long white hair, and two distinctive red lines on his cheeks that goes from his eyelids to his chin.

"Jiraiya, you must under.." Homura started before Hiruzen this time snaps, "Silent! We all know that Naruto would've been our strongest shinobi! We all know his lineage, we all know how his potential is great! Yesterday after I recived the news from Sunagakure, I realised something... That you all fucked up! That I fucked up! I only hope that Minato won't kill us again in the afterlife..."

Somewhere unkonwn...

"Achoo! Shinigame-sama, please, let me go! I want to finish what the Kyubi started!" Said a blonde-haired soul.

Hokage's office (again!) ...

"Everyone, I give up! I trusted you to rise my godson, but now I realise... Tsunade was right!" Jiraiya said before he dissapeared, much to the fear of everyone but Hiruzen...

"Hiruzen do something!" Koharu said. Hiruzen smiled, "Nah, I don't deny that we made a mistake. Also, I don't care now if I live or die! Naruto is the example of the will of fire. With him gone, now I feel guilty. If Minato come back, I won't defend myself if he'll finish me off. I should've sealed the Kyubi in him myself, so he would've a family! Naruto, if you hear this, I'm sorry!" Hiruzen said before his tone changed, "What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight! And Danzo, I want a list of each and every Ne member on my desk or else... Uchiha Itachi will do it himself!"

Danzo, upon hearing this, stiffened. He immidiatly saluted Hiruzen and shunshined away!

* * *

Sunagakure, that night...

Baki's house rooftop...

Gaara was meditating inside. For once he choosed not to go outside. Naruto however, was on the roof. He was crying as he red his parents letter to him. He could never forget what happened. They loved him, it was evident from their letter. He red it like the millionth time or so. He red how they wanted him, how if they won't make it, wanted him to rise. How they trusted their legacy to him. How his mother loved him with everything she had. How his father would be proud of him no matter what...

Naruto smiled a sad smile as he prayed for their soul. A habit he had since he was four. He remembered how he gave a letter to Hiruzen back then... His letter was simple, That he loved them back, that he wanted to be like they wished him...

The reason why Naruto was on the roof is because he never want to show his tears to anyone. He maybe sensitive deep inside, but still... Maybe Temari would know? Nah, not yet. He wiped his tears as he walked on the wall back inside so he can have a good night of sleep.

In the middle of the night, Naruto felt himself pulled from his sleep to somewhere else... A sewer to be exact. He heard a voice that tell him, **"Come closer!"**. Confused and with disorientated, Naruto followed the sewers until a huge cage with a paper written on it 'Seal' closing it's gate. He heard the voice again telling him, **"Come closer to the gate!"**. Naruto shrugged it off as he went a bit too close. Only to jump back as a huge claw came crashing toward him, and two huge red eyes with slitted pupils and a maw of huge, sharp teeth...

* * *

 **Author corner : And cut! Sorry for the suspence. Fortunatly, or unfortunatly, your truelly will have to stay awake for the next day, or days...**

 **Sorry if this story is still yet to be Beta-checked, and thanks to my haunted broked PC, I can do spell check...**

 **So, let's hope everything will turn out fine everyone. Have a nice day or night. Aj out!**


	3. Preview of chapter 2 AN

**Disclaimes : I don't own Naruto. I'm doing this just for fun. I want to type a rant or something like that, but nah... Oh, and a bonus note, please, I'm a beginner? So, no flames?**

 **Appology : Sorry about the spell, as God my witness I swear, my PC change most of the words I type!**

* * *

Sunagakure training ground...

Morning...

"Seriously where is he now?" Kankuro ranted about Naruto's tardiness. Baki shook his head, "I went to wake him up, but apparantly, he told me that he'll need to do something... Ah! Here he is!"

Naruto skidded to a halt before he gave his team their breakfeast, "Sorry guys, I was lost as I took a wrong turn, hehe!" He laughted sheepishly at the end. Kankuro shook his head, "Really, Temari, why is he better than me?" Temari palmed her face, "At least he braught Gaara out of his indestructible shell? And he cooks food, not some disgusting things that he calls food, make-up boy!"

Naruto laughted as Kankuro tried again to steal temari's food. Which ended up in Temari hitting him on his head with a fan while hissing. Gaara silently eated his food. He may be much less cold, but he still distance himself from everyone...

"The days I'm known as Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the waterfall sand) are over!" He muttered to himself. Naruto grined at this. Truth be told, Naruto knewed that Gaara just needed a few words to be redeemed. Had he waited two or three years, the boy would've almost completely plunged into darkness. Darkness. Speaking of it, Naruto knewed that he have some on his heart...

 _Flashback..._

 _The night before..._

 _Seal's mindscapes..._

 _"What's your problem? What's wrong with you? Whoever you are!" Naruto shouted as he narrowly evaded beign impaled by a huge claw. He saw two huge eyes and a sharp maw of teeth, **"I would've eated you, brat! Thank this seal that I can't break it!"** Naruto smirked, "Oh, so I'm finally honored to see the mighty Kyubi? I guess it's not your real name, huh?" The Kyubi slamed his paw (or rather, hand!) at the cage the closed his path to freedome, **"Heh! And me who thought you're just a naive child that I can boss arround! It turns out that you're a Senju brat!"** Naruto's eyes widdened, "S-Senju? Like Senju Hashirama and Tobirama?" The fox snarled, **"Don't you mention that rotten-wooded ass Hokage! He himiluated me and my sibling with his accursed wood! If he haden't died allready, he would be my second one on the list of people I want to kill!"** Naruto whistled at this, "Wow, he truelly pissed you off!"_

 _ **"That he did. First he subdued me, then he sealed me in his own wife for decades in a seal tigher than the mouth of a mosquito!"** The giant fox ranted. Naruto frowned at this. Anything, or rather, anyone sentient shouldn't be treated like this, "And what am I supposed to do?" The boy asked._

 _ **"Release this damn seal!"** Boomed the voice of the fox. Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, no can do I'm affraid! I have this feeling that if I do so, I will die!" The fox slamed his paw or hand at the bars, **"You damn brat! Argh! Can't you give me my other half at least?"** Naruto grinned, "Who know? Let's pray I manage to do so, I can't imagine how bad someone's life is if he's incomplete, or imprisonned. Maybe you're as much victim as I am, no?"_

 ** _"Damn straight, brat! By the way, maybe I will give you my chakra whenever you need it!"_** _Naruto shook his head at this, "I want to, but not if I lose control, like what I did with Mizuki-teme. Don't give me this face, we both know that you helped me out. For that, I'm grateful. But please, I want to rise with only my own power dattebayo!"_

 ** _"Yeah, whatever, now shoo! Get out of here!"_** _The fox ordered. As Naruto faded, he went to sleep..._

* * *

"...to? Naruto?" Temari waved her hand in front of the scatter minded kid. Naruto replied intelligently, "Huh?" Much to the laughts of Kankuro. "Man, you were in a whole another verse for minutes now!" Gaara glared at his brother, "Are you saying something bad? Who dosen't think in his own world?" Kankuro flinched at this, "No Gaara. I'm just saying that he must be thinking of something.."

"Guys, if I ever lose my mind, please, run away!" Naruto declared, shrieving about the thought. Temari rised an eyebrow, Kankuro closed an eye, and Gaara noded in understandement. Baki sighed at this, "Naruto, you shouldn't think like this ok? For now, train only in wind manipulation, your hijutsus, Kekkei genkai, and finally, focus on taijutsu, power and speed, and Fuinjutsus, deal?" Naruto grined at this, "Deal! By the way, what if we run into a situation we can't deal with?"

Temari smiled, "Use the Kichyose no jutsu." Naruto shook his head, "I don't know the signs for summoning..." Temari showed him the signs, however, before she warn him about using the jutsu without a contract signed, it was too late...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he cutted his finger, and made the hand seals. However, he dissapeared in the front of the siblings and their teacher...

"You think he died?" Kankuro said. Gaara shook his head, "I don't think so. Actually, he's too stubborn to die now!" Temari sighed, "Let's hope he won't end up in a bad situation!"

* * *

Three days latter...

"Here he...is!" Baki announced, and was shocked about how Naruto's appearences changed. His eyes were no longer those of the mischivious blond brat. His clothes were tattered, he had a lot of scratches...

In short, he looked like he've been through hell and back to live.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Temari asked the blond jinchuriki who grimaced, "That's what I want to know. Let's just keep it unsaid until..." He didn't finish his words as he collapsed.

"Guess he's really tired. Let's pick him up!" Baki said as he lifted the ten years old efforteffortlessly before shunshinnig to his apparetement.

* * *

 **AC : Sorry dear followers if I have to cut this story short. This is just a tenth of the chapter. My PC broke down. It finally kicked the bucket, so... I have no choice but to wait until I can buy another PC which I hope it will be much better. Take care, AJ out for a long time... Until I can buy a typed for a tab, that's it!**


End file.
